3D-display systems have existed in a variety of forms for many years. Generally, these systems convey a sense of depth by presenting slightly different perspectives of the same image to each of a viewer's eyes. One typical 3D-display process involves presenting two superimposed images simultaneously from a single display screen with the superimposed images modified to be separable from each other through the use of optical filters. Different filters may then be placed in front of each of a viewer's eyes (e.g., in 3D glasses) so that the viewer sees one image with their left eye and a different image with their right eye. If the two images are slightly offset views of the same scene, the viewer will instinctively combine the images into a 3D representation of the scene. Conventional systems have employed color filters (such as red/cyan tinted glasses), type of light-polarization (i.e., planar, elliptical, linear, etc.), or polarization angle as characteristics for filtering images using filters placed near to the eyes.
More recently, displays have been developed that can present 3D images without using specialized headgear, glasses, or near-eye filters. Such systems, known as autostereoscopic displays, hold tremendous potential for bringing 3D-display technology to a variety of untapped applications. Emerging uses for 3D technology include medical imaging, entertainment, diagnostics, education, and defense, among many other fields.